The Shadows Inside
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: Chloe and the other's get to a new safe house! They meet twins that have powers never seen before. One of the twins is distant. What all will it take for the gang to get her out of her shell?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction for Darkest Powers!**

**I am changing a few things about the characters, please don't hate me!**

**Heads up! Tori is a lesbian along with one of the sisters, please don't hate me!**

**There are two OC's in this story**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1- CPOV**

I looked up at the new safe house. I stood next to Derek, tightly holding his hand. Simon was on Derek's left, Tori on my right. Kit was walking up the front steps. A girl about my age opened the large dark brown door. She was about 5' 7' with light sun-kissed skin, a cute blond bob with electric blue tips, tattoos here and their and an athletic build. She smiled a bright smile. "Hi! You guys must be the new guests!" She cheered, Tori purred quietly, I glanced at her to see her cheeks a light red. "Yes, thank you again." Kit said, giving his own smile and she motioned us to come in. I followed Derek's large frame as we filed into the living room. The girl motioned us to sit down. Simon sat on the couch, Kit next to him. Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Tori pulled me onto the floor. The girl smiled and poked her head out of the room. "Kris! There here!" Kris. I frowned. Kit never said anything about a boy living here. A few seconds later a girl walked in. Standing next to each other, they looked like twins. Both athletically build with high cheek bones. The other girl had slightly longer hair, bangs in that ran down diagonally. Brushing one eye. Her hair was a bright, almost white, silver, her eyes were dark silver with flicks of gold. Kit smiled. "Introductions!" Tori squealed. I shot her a confused look. The girl lightly pushed her sister forward. "I'm Cassandra," She growled the name before continuing. "Please call me Kris. I really hate the name Cassandra." She added, rubbing her neck where a choker neck less hugged tightly. A wooden angle hung against the dent of her collar-bone. "I am..." She trailed off, looking at her sister for support. "Go on." She encouraged. Kris shifted her feet and continued. "Me and my sister are not like the other supper naturals. I'm... I'm a host for a war angel... When I get mad, the wings," She continued, turning and shifting her shirt to revile wings tattoo on her shoulder blades before turning around. "And the angels spirit come out. To defend me and protect me. I can also see a person's past with a simple touch." She shifted uncomfortably onto the window seal. Her sister smiled. "I'm Perineal, and I'm part bat. I got the sweet wings, the supper hearing, and speed. Oh," She flashed a smile. "And I am an awesome cook." I felt Tori fidget next to me. Kit smiled at Kris. The girl glanced at us behind her bangs. I could tell she was watching Derek the most. "I'm Kit. This is my daughter Tori, my two son's Simon and Derek, and the family friend Chloe." Kit introduced us with a warm smile, telling the two sisters our powers. "We will let you guys get settled!" Perineal said, smiling. "Kris," At her name the twin jumped from the seal and walk to her. "Can you show them to their room's?" Kris nodded and lead us out of the room and to the back of the house. Simon trotted up to her. Starting to talk her ear off. Kris would nod now and then, but she wasn't paying attention. "Chloe, Tori." She stated, opening the door. "You two can sleep here. Derek and Simon can bunk in the room down the hallway." She motioned to the room down the hall. "Thanks," Simon said, flashing a grin. Kris nodded and started to head out before stopping. "Dinner will be ready in ten. Perineal's making lasagna." She walked down the hall without another word.

-SPOV-

I flopped onto the bed with a sigh. "What?" Derek asked me, sitting on his own. "I don't know..." I purred, a grin slapping on my face as I looked up at him. Derek razed his brow and motioned me to continue. "I don't know... Kris is..." My smile grew just thinking about the twin. Derek narrowed his eyes, something flashing in the green depths but I was too happy to care. "Derek she's just... mystifying!" We looked at the door when it was pushed open. The mysterious angle looking in. "Dinner's ready guys. What do you want to drink?" She asked in the quiet voice that sent shivers all over me. "Water." Derek's voice rumbled. "Me to, please." I say, flashing her a smile. She nodded and walked out. Leaving the door slightly ajar. I stood back up as Derek made his way to the door. "I call sitting next to Kris!" I call after him, rushing out the room.

-TPOV-

I shifted in my chair, shooting quick glances at Perineal as she put together the plates for everyone. "Will Kris be joining us?" Chloe asked from her spot on my right. The sister had just left to tell Wolf Boy and Air Head dinner was ready. Perineal shook her head, biting her full lip. "Kris isn't really a social person. She'll probably eat on the window seal." Her sister shook her head, muttering something before the friendly grin that made my heart skip a beat lit up her face. I can tell I was going to love it here.

* * *

**It's me again! Hope you liked it :)**

**I will try to update as much as possible! Till next time! By!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter! **

**I do not own DP**

**This one will be mainly in Kris and Perineal's POV but will have it in other's as well**

**Don't like the story don't read it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 -KPOV-

I pressed my warm forehead against the window with a sigh. The headphones playing Broken Bones by Rev Theory softly in my ears. My head was throbbing with all the new names. All the new backgrounds they came from. I was sitting in the window seal, my back against the left side. My legs drawn against my chest, my right arm wrapped around them to hold them in place. My left pressing against the glass. I was in the small library at the far back of the house. Perineal was showing everyone around, thank god. I need to be alone. I can see bits and fragments of people's backgrounds without touching them. It make's my head hurt like crazy. I just needed to get away to where it's quiet. By now she would be getting close to showing them the li-. "Kris! There you are." Her voice carried to me as she pushed open the door. "Hi." I muttered, cocking my head away from the window and turning my eyes to them. My bangs brushing my cheek. Perineal smiled and walked over. The other's following slowly. There eyes wandering around. "It's the only library in the area." I stated, my face warming a little at my nerd outburst. Simon flashed me a smile then continued to look around. I shifted a little and closely looked at everyone. Simon was walking around, reading each cover carefully before putting it back in its spot. Tori wasn't looking around, just talking to my sister with a slight blush on her cheeks. Chloe was standing close to them to. Derek at her side. His hand gripping hers firmly. I lowered my gaze and looked out the window again. I'm not stupid. I know that Chloe is Derek's mate. I guess I just forgot what a crush felt like after many years of behind confined to only Perineal. I turned up my music until I didn't hear anyone in the room.

-PPOV-

I glanced at Kris as everyone looked around. She had her music playing. staring out the window but not focusing on anything. Her forehead resting on the glass. I was really hopping that with the new guys Kris would get out of her shell but I guess it was just a crazy idea. "Perineal?" I turned my focus to Chloe. "Yes?" "Has Kris had any friends or dates?" I laughed nervously, rubbing my neck. I could hear Kris stop her music to listen. "Friends... No. Not really any. As for dates..." "One." Kris answered for me. Everyone looked at her. Surprised she said anything. "But we had to break it off. I'm sheer that when your date charges you with a knife you need to run." She turned her music back on and turned away. Her shoulders tight. "A knife?" Tori asked me as we left Kris alone in the library. "Ya... We don't really talk about it. Makes her... Edgy." I answered, rubbing my arm. "Makes us both edgy." I muttered to myself. "Where is her room?" Simon asked as we gathered in the kitchen for lunch. "That's for you to never find out." Kris answered, slipping to the back door. "Lunch is almost ready." I tell her, praying she'll stay and try to get to know everyone. She shrugged her shoulders. "Not hungry." She answered before the door shut behind her. Tori snorted, crossing her arms. "How do you live with her? She makes Derek seem like a nice guy." "Watch it." Derek growled, glaring at her. "Because." I mutter, setting the plates down. "I'm all she has left in her life..."

-DPOV-

Perineal's words played over and over in my head as I got ready for bed. "_I'm all the has left." _I glanced at Simon, wondering if he's as shaken up at the statement as I am. He was laying on his back, reading. If he was, he didn't show it. "Night guys." Perineal's voice carried through the door. "Night." Simon and I said simultaneously. I flopped onto the bed as Simon shut off the light. "Night bro." he called quietly. In what seamed like a few seconds Simon's snores filled the room. But so did another sound. Running water. I glanced at the clock were bright red numbers read 12:30. Who could be taking a shower at 12:30 at night? _Kris. _Me and my wolf sighed together. And I thought I hated to be around people.

-KPOV-

I quietly shut the bathroom door before examining myself in the mirror. My eyes were glowing slightly, a warning that the war angle is getting restless. Stripping off my shirt, I gripped the edge of the counter and shut my eyes. I tightened my jaw as I felt the skin on my shoulder blades rip open, my wings slowly slipping out. Pain coiled around my spine as the skin opened and sealed closed as the wing's sizes changes as they slipped free. I took a deep breath, opening my eyes now that it was over. My wings rose up to the same height as my head before they folded down to the floor. Some feathers brushing the tile. Total I had a 14 foot wingspan. Each one 7 feet on there on in length. I had on my sports bra and dark grey sweet paints. Turning away from the mirror, I peeked into the hallway. All the door's were closed, making this an easy escape outside. As quietly as I could, I slipped down the hall and into the crisp, cool night. "Take to the sky's." I whispered to myself, extending my wings before shooting off the ground. My wings making a _whoosh _sound as I flew higher and higher. My tension melted away as the cool wing surrounded me. _Do you like Derek? _My angle asked me in a gentle voice. I've gotten used to hearing him. Ya, you read that right. My angle is a guy. "Ya." I whispered. My breath chilling my dry lips. _You know Chloe is his mate. _"Sadly yes." I muttered, or more so whimpered. _Sorry kid. _I flew in silence. Making sheer to not stray to far from the house. When the first light in the house flickered on I landed. Not bothering to hide my wings, I walked in expecting to see my sister in the kitchen. Not smacking into Derek's back. "Sorry." I muttered, backing up and quickly making my way down the hallway.

-DPOV-

Hungry. Always hungry. I grunted to myself as I looked around the kitchen for something to eat. So far I hadn't found anything that could hold me over. I slowed my search as the backdoor closed. Not a second later something ran into my back. Making me stop all together. "Sorry." Kris. I turned around to see the twin slip into her room. A white feather floating to the ground. A feather. I blinked, my brain shutting down. I thought she was just pulling our leg when she told us she had wings. I shook my head before continuing to look for something I could use to shut up my abyss of a stomach.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**I hope you liked it and I will try to up date as much as I can :)**

**By for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**Heads up!- This is mainly in Perineal's POV :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

-PPOV-

She was having another bad dream. Probably one where I died. Or being chased by some monster thing. I couldn't do anything but watch my sister thrash around, whimper escaping her white lips as sweat dripped down her face. She wouldn't wake up until morning. I could shoot her leg and she would sleep through it. I just sat in a chair next to her bed. Tears filling my eyes. I wish I could make Kris's life better some way. Awake she stayed to herself and at night she was haunted by nightmares. Cutting her sleep down each day. I know Kris feels like her life is shit. Our mom and dad died when we were sixteen. Right in front of us might I add. She couldn't make friends no mater what. And she likes Derek... That is the biggest hitter. I can tell she likes him by how much she watches him. But he is forever with Chloe. I looked at Kris as she lashed her fists out. Hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. "Perineal?" I jumped in my chair and looked up to see our house guests looking worried. Well. Chloe and Simon looked worried. Tori looked mad and Derek just looked tired. "Oh. Hi." I muttered, standing. "What's going on?" Simon asked, motioning to my sister who was now shaking and digging her bloody fingers of her hand into the sheets. "Nightmare." The words dried my lips and pushed a few tears down my face. I deeply hurt for my sister. "Why don't you wake-" "You cant. She never wakes up until the sun is up." I interrupted Chloe. My voice harsher then needed but I didn't care. I hated feeling like I couldn't help my sister. "She just..." I whispered, looking at her shaking form. "Really needs people to show her that life doesn't have to be a living nightmare day and night."

"I think you need a break." Simon informed Kris as my sister bandaged her sprained wrists. Kris obviously stayed muted, not even looking his way. "Kris." I said, getting her attention. There was no need to be cold to Simon. Kris looked at me, black circles hung under her grey eyes. "Ya?" She asked, her voice small and quiet. "What did you dream about last night?" The color fell from her face. Derek, Chloe, and Tori walked in. Interests shining in their eyes. "I-I... W-Well..." I frowned, keeping my eyes on her. She could never talk about her nightmares without crying and I bet she really did not want to cry in front of people she just met a few nights ago. "Your fine." I told her gently when she could not say anything without shaking and stumbling over her words. "I-I w-was ru-running from something I-in the wo-woods. I-I never saw it..." She was leaning against the arm rest of the couch. Her legs drawn up and arms wrapped tight around them. Her face was ghost white. Her haunted eyes looking at nothing. "I-I could hear it laughing... I finally got out of the woods but I was too late." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes glazed over. "Everyone was dead... Ripped apart... And then it found me... A-And k-killed me to." I wanted to hug her but she was faster. In a split second she was out the door and speed walking to the large oak tree in our back yard. A strange silence filled the room. No one wanting to be the first to say anything or move. But I had to. "Her dream's are usually like that." I told them in a hard voice before going to the kitchen.

I hadn't seen Kris for five hours. She had stayed outside under the oak tree all morning through breakfast and lunch. Everyone just wandered around the house. Chloe and Derek (of cores) wandered into the library. Tori always following me (which I didn't really mind) and Simon stayed to himself in the room he shared with Derek. Now we were sitting around the T.V about to watch a movie. Red Ridding Hood to be exact. It was Kris's favorite movie. "Red Ridding Hood?" We all looked at the back door as she walked in. "Ya. Do you want to watch it with us?" I asked. I could see a small battle going on in her head before she nodded and sat down on the floor. Her normal spot when we watch any movie. I smiled before pressing play.

-DPOV-

Barely halfway through the movie Kris and Simon, along with Chloe, were talking about things they liked about the movie. Things they hatted, or parts they wish they could be in. Me, Tori, and Perineal were watching them. Well- Perineal watching Kris, smiling. Tori watching Perineal. And me watching Chloe and Simon. My mate and my brother. They were smiling as they talked with Kris. Even the quiet twin was smiling and laughing. It was a rich soft sound. I glanced back at Simon. He had a light flush on his cheek when ever he would say something and he and Kris would laugh about it. Chloe rolling her eyes and smiling.

-CPOV-

I had to admit, my life was haven compared to Kris's. I had Kit(father figure) Simon and Tori(like my brother and sister) and Derek.(You all know this one ;P) Kris just had her sister after her parents died when and her first date tried to kill her. Normally she reminded me of Derek when we first met. Quiet and distant. But when we were talking about the movie she smiled, her eyes bright. "Hey, Kris?" Perineal asked, getting her attention. Her twin didn't say anything but looked at her. Her gaze questioning. "I was talking to Tori about us all going to the pool down the street. Want to tag along?" I mentally flinched at her sisters chose of words. I know Perineal didn't mean it to sound harsh, but I think, from the shadow that passed her eyes, making the shine vanish, Kris took it the wrong way. "Uh, ya." The twin muttered, getting to her feet and walking of down the hall. "I'm going to... Ya." Kris muttered, closing the library door behind her. "I'll talk to her." I stated before walking after Kris. A quiet knock and a few seconds later I was standing in the middle of the library. Looking at Kris. She was sitting on the window seal again. "You know she didn't mean it like that." I said gently. I really wanted Kris to know she could trust us. She turned her clouded gaze on me. Her eyes glossed with tears. "Chloe...What's it like? Being loved..." She muttered, her voice thick with the pain she's lived with for years. "What do you mean?" I knew what she meant but I just wanted to clarify so I didn't say the wrong thing. I wanted to make her feel better, not worse. "To..." Deep, shaking breath. "H-Have s-s-someone love you. T-To never want to see you in pain... S-Someone t-t-t-to be t-there when you n-need someone most..." My mouth dried when a few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. "It's like... Waking up and feeling warmed to the core." I said gently, watching her reaction. She just watched me, letting the tears run free but stayed quiet. "Knowing you can trust the people your with no mater what. Knowing they wont turn there back on you." Her eyes dropped to the floor before she looked out the window. "I love my sister." She said it such a quiet voice it sounded like a whimper. "I know she loves me to... But I don't want her to lose a chance at being happy because she's scared what will happen to me..." I walked over and, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, pulled her into a hug. Her head resting against my shoulder. "Kris... She stays because she cares about you. She wouldn't want you to be alone." I said gently, slowly rocking like Derek would when I had a nightmare. "Their listening..." Kris muttered quietly. "Come in." She called quietly. I was scared she would pull away but she didn't. She let me hold her and rock her back and forth.

-SPOV-

"Come in." Kris called quietly before Derek opened the door and we walked in. It was just me and my brother. Perineal and Tori were 'talking' in the kitchen. The sight I saw made my heart twist. Chloe was standing next to the window seal Kris was sitting on. The twin leaning against Chloe with the necromancers arms around her. Gently rocking back and forth. "Hey." I said gently. Rubbing my arm. Chloe looked at us and smiled, her eyes deeply sad. "You okay?" I asked. Suddenly Kris lost it. She sobbed against Chloe's shirt. Chloe smiled a little and held her tighter. Derek and I exchanged confused looks. 'What did I say?' I mouth to him. He shrugged his wide shoulders and looked back at his mate. "Everything will be okay, Kris." Chloe said gently, rubbing the sobbing twins back. Kris muttered something, calming down a little. "Never, Kris." The small necromancer answered gently.

-DPOV-

"Are you going to leave to?..." Kris asked my mate quietly. Her voice shaking. "Never, Kris." She answered gently, shaking her head to emphasize her answer. My gut twisted. We would have to leave sewn or we risk getting caught by the Edison Group. And I know first hand how devastated Chloe is when she fails to keep a promise. But I was proud of her. Comforting Kris like she is. Even if she has been distant to us. When someone needed comforting Chloe was right at their side. Unless she was the one needing it. Then I got to hold my mate like she is holding Kris. I smiled. Every day I'm reminded of what a lucky guy I am to have Chloe in my life.


End file.
